fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JK55556/Wiki Update - November 3, 2018
Hello! |-|Wiki News= Navigation Bar Changed As you may have noticed, the “About Us” section on the top navigation bar has been replaced with “Wiki Info.” You will see some important help pages and a link to the “Other Wiki Info” page, which has some interesting facts and other miscellaneous wiki items. We are working on upgrading the wiki’s help department to make it easier for users to figure stuff out. High WAM Scores Again, we hit a higher WAM score than we have in a long time. On October 23, this wiki was ranker 1750! It’s possible that we may have not reached scores that high since 2016, which is an excellent sign for the wiki. I did some researching and I found that FFCW’s record WAM score is 1095, set on April 26, 2016. Kassie Macabre Demotion Thread For all of you who don’t know LuisAngel01, he’s the founder of Flipline Fandom, another Flipline Fanon wiki. He also runs and manages all of the Fandom Customers Tournaments. I help him a little. (try to, at least) Anyways, he brought to my attention that a poll isn’t a good idea to use for a demotion of a user, especially a bureaucrat, since users can easily sockpuppet the poll in their favor. As a result, I created a forum thread for people to give a short (1-2 sentence) explanation on why you think Kassie Macabre should/should not be demoted. Please voice your opinion, since I need as many people responding as possible to get an idea of where the wiki stands. Games Template The Games Template is not built using the standard infobox builder, unlike the other infoboxes such as the ones used on the character and holiday pages. As a result, this causes some minor problems. In the next few weeks, I will recreate the Games template using the infobox builder. This means that the template will be removed from all the games pages and then added back. However, none of the information added on the template will be saved. So for a few weeks at most, your games pages will have an empty template. Feel free to add the information back yourself, but I will be adding the information back to the templates over the next few weeks. If you have any questions/comments/concerns, please contact me as soon as possible before the project starts. November Favicon The favicon has been changed for the month of November. (a day late, oops) I know it’s not the best image, so if you have other ideas, let me know! In around two weeks, I will change the theme of the wiki to celebrate Thanksgiving, and it will stay like that until the end of the month. |-|Other Stuff= FCT19 Nominations Currently, 62 customers have been submitted by 10 users. Nominations end on November 17, so if you haven’t nominated customers yet, it is highly recommended that you do so. On November 17, I will begin making a list of the 16 customers that will be representing this wiki for the tournament. Not every user will see their customers in the tournament. Some users may have many customers in the tournament, while some users may not have any customers at all. It all depends on the quality of the customers. Tasks for Weeklings If you would like to participate in the Tasks for Weeklings challenge, please visit this forum thread for more information. You don’t gain or lose anything by winning or losing the challenge. It’s just for fun, so we encourage you to sign up! If it’s a success, we may do it again in the future. Note that we’re not calling any user a weakling, the competition name is just meant to be funny. |-|2 Polls= Featured Poll Quick Info Poll Are you going to participate in the Tasks for Weeklings challenge> Yes No |-|Random Pal= Today's Random Pal was created by Fanofkinopio. Remember, go here if you want to see your scene in an upcoming wiki update! Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki Update